battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Boss Giga-God (Cool Dude)
For other uses, please refer to the Cat God (disambiguation) page. Final Boss Giga-God (Cool Dude) (ファイナルギガグランド神さま Fainarugigagurando kamisama, Final Giga Grand God) is the boss of The Big Bang, final stage of Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 3. Enemy This is the weakest version of Cat God in terms of HP. He has only 1 million HP while maintaining the same knockbacks as his other variants. His first form has 1.4 million HP and his second having 1.5 million (with every Mystery Mask treasure at 100%). However, this Cat God is more support like oriented, because his main ability is generating a Level 12 Shockwave that teleports every cat it hits back 1500 range, letting the peons destroy the base or making him advance to destroy the base with his final strike. Cat God attacks by raising his foot before stomping on your units, generating the Shockwave, before swinging his arms to create lightning strikes, the last one being rainbow compared to his usual blue and white. He comes along with only 2 waves of enemies, the first one being 2 Kid Tappas with some Star Pengs and Shibaliens Elite, and the second one and the most dangerous thing in this level features up to 3 Mesocosmocyclones supported by General Gregories. After that, no more enemies will spawn. The Mesocosmocyclones will teleport your cats forward to let Giga-God generate his teleport shockwave and let the peons push to your base, but you can send weak meatshields or cats with the Warp Blocker ability to be knocked back instead of being teleported forward by Mesocosmocyclones to avoid generating the shockwave. Another way to deal with his shockwave is staying near your base. While he teleport some cats, fast meatshields like Manic Mohawk or Manic Eraser can reach Giga-God before he finishes his animation shorty after they leave the base, stalling him pretty succesfully. Seafarer Cat and Corrupted Psychocat are very useful in this level because they can prevent Mesocosmocyclones from advancing while Chill Cat or some other attacker kills them one by one. Catellite is a good meatshielding option here because of the Warp Blocker ability. He can stall the cyclones for some time for you to think about your next move. Rush units like Maglev and Awakened Bahamut are pretty effective here, because they will be teleported after dealing some damage and they can attack again once they are teleported back, dealing massive damage to Giga-God in stacks, due to both attacking again once their animation is resseted. At level 40, A. Bahamut will be teleported instead of knocked back, what leads to more than 3 attacks ,chipping about 3/10 of his health. Dictionary Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies because of this. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack motion end until the next attack motion start. Trivia *Despite being listed as a Cool Dude in the Enemy Guide, he is actually considered a White enemy. *Giga-God is the second White enemy who is able to Warp, with the first being Mystic Mask Yulala. *Giga-God´s first hit has the longest warp distance in the game, tied with Mystic Mask Yulala. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/448.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Axoloty | Filibuster Obstructa >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Cats of the Cosmos Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Enemies do multi-hits Category:Shock Wave Enemies Category:Enemies with Teleport Ability